Halo Reach: Mission for life!
by sharkpedofromverpets
Summary: I get sucked into Halo: Reach, and am left with the resposibility to save all the NOBLES from dying their deaths, and DJ here is supposed to the stop Reach from being glassed. Thanks a lot Destiny! Did I mention I have amniesa dust and unlimited abilities? Don't like, don't read! M for rude words.
1. Destiny is not what you think she is

**My brain is evil! I wanted to update Friendship Is Stronger Than Rivalry, but this was cooked up a few nights ago. I'll be away for a while too, Gatton Sheep Show is on.**

**I DO NOT OWN HALO. IF I DID, NOBLE TEAM WOULD ALL BE ALIVE.**

_Destiny is not a thing. It is in fact a she. Whether she's helpful or not is up to you." ~sharkpedofromverpets_

I was sitting there on my couch, looking at the credits of one of the most fantastic games I have ever played. Yes, that's right. It's halo. "Why would people kill off the best team ever?" I questioned out loud. There was no-one to hear me. I was still sitting there, about to fall asleep. I had just closed my eyes when the TV glowed a faint neon blue.

I heard a buzzing noise, sort of like static, and I opened my eyes to see nothing. Nothing but pure blackness. I could still see normally, like it was a black background. I looked down to see if I was floating, incase this was a dream and I screamed. I was staring at my feet, which now had armour on them. "What the fuck!" I screamed and looked at my arms. They too had armour on. "What's happening!" I exclaimed and twisted around when a voice came through the blackness.

"Well. That worked well." The voice chuckled. I kept looking around me. Nothing, no-one. It (the blackness) was empty.

"Come out coward!" I called to the darkness. I expected to see a person floating in front of me or something. The world has ways of dealing with that.

"Sorry to alarm you. But you're just too funny." The voice giggled. "My name is Destiny if you're wondering." Destiny answered with a giggle. How predictable. A voice called 'Destiny'. "Look," She said and suddenly got serious. "You like many other people didn't want NOBLE team to die. So, to change that I brought you here. To stop that from happening." Destiny said.

"Ok. But what's with the armour? I mean, what do you want me to do?" I questioned. No-one was there but I could hear Destiny.

"Well. I'm going to give you unlimited armour abilities, your avatars' armour, and any weapon you wish will be dropped into your hands." Destiny giggled. Gosh, wasn't she hyper-active.

"Sounds reasonable. But how?" I asked. Now that we were getting somewhere I was getting excited. I was literately hopping up and down.

"I'll send you, of course." Destiny sighed. Wow. Where'd that hyper-activeness go? "You'll be sent a few minutes ahead of the time when the NOBLE team land on Reach. You'll have to stay secret though. You can contact NOBLE team through their visors, but don't give anything away. And if the boys step out of their place. Whoop them for me please." She explained with a hint of evilness in her voice.

"Can I go now?" I questioned eagerly. I felt like I was going to explode with happiness. I mean, going to Reach. It would suck going all ninja-hiding like, but I could still tell them stuff.

"Eager beaver." Destiny laughed and I felt tingly. I knew she was probably sending me to Reach now. I was correct, as when I got there; I heard the sound of Falcon rotor blades and used the active camo Destiny gave me.

"Put us down on the block." I heard Carter say. Holy crap! I was going to see my heroes! Oh, I sound like a stalker now. The Falcon landed on the patch of ground and the NOBLE team got out. Apart from Jun that is. He was in the Falcon most likely.

They started walking to the wreckage of the building that was on Winter Contingency. They said a few things and although I followed, I didn't want to be seen. I dared myself to get closer and heard Emile. "There's a lot of blood on the ground." He said and got up while Kat threw the beacon away. This was going just like the game. Time to mix things up a little.

"Hello NOBLE team." I chuckled over the comm. Link they had. They immediately stopped walking. I was swamped with voices saying 'Who's there?' and I almost died from laughing. Six decided to speak up.

"Who _are_ you exactly?" He asked curious. Well, I wanted to mix things up a little and I did. Now I was going to talk to NOBLE Six!

"My name is not important. What _is_ important however is that you need to be careful." I chuckled and cut the comm. link. That was probably the most fun I had had in a while. They still had the link on so I could hear them.

"Who the hell was that!" I heard Emile exclaim. This was going to be funny, taunting them like this. I was lucky the camo held my invisibility. I was laughing so hard it was a wonder why they couldn't hear me.

"It will have to remain a mystery. Remember we're looking for rebels." Carter's voice said all calm and what not. I was going to make him crack sooner or later. They then continued walking and followed the path to the next site.

"Maybe it was one of them." Kat said. If only she knew…

"Unlikely," Six replied "If it was they would have attacked by now." With that they all cut the link. I was following them and it was going great! They couldn't see me, yet I could see them. It was practically hide and seek, with no-one to do the seeking. I looked ahead to see Six was missing and felt something grab me. "Ok. I've caught you. Now tell me who you are and why you've been talking to us." Six spoke harshly.

"There's no tricking you." I giggled and let my camo deactivate. "Bit down to business," I started. "I am not from this dimension and I've been talking to you 'cause I can. You can call me SkyStar though." I giggled. I mean come on. This was NOBLE Six, my second favourite character. Kat was my first.

"Ok…" He said cautiously. I knew he thought I was lying. I have been wrong before.

"I know!" I exclaimed, reaching into my hard case holder and saw some dust. "Amnesia dust!" I cackled and threw it on Six. I then activated my camo and slipped away. He wouldn't remember this 'meeting'. He got up, looked around, and walked back to his teammates.

"The fun has just begun today. Thank you Destiny, the mysterious floating voice." I chuckled and followed NOBLE team again. If this wasn't fun, then nothing was. I swear this is the most fun I've had in ages. I believe I've already said that.

**I'm back! A 1000 word chappie for all those who might like this. Read on! And see you later, you high-tech people!**


	2. Jorge is saved!

**Wow. I'm happy today! I DO NOT OWN HALO OR 'IF TODAY WAS YOUR LAST DAY' BY NICKELBACK! Ok, I came back early. Happy? Oh, and I didn't get amneisa dust fromm tooth fairy! I has problems with amniesa myself and put it into dust form! Ok? No tooth fairy was involved. My amneisa was that I forgot where I lived! I got my memory back two minutes later! A comment about that came up.**

"_May the forces of evil become confused on the way to your house."_

The amnesia dust I used worked well. Six knew NOTHING about what happened. So here I am, following them down the path and into the little house-like thing. All the NOBLES were in there, and were talking to the farmers. Well, Jorge was at least. "If only I could understand them. But Jorge translates it anyway, so what's the use?" I questioned myself.

They started moving again so I followed them. It was into another house thingy. There were two trooper's bodies. One was hanging, the other clutching his side for some unknown reason. While NOBLE team moved on outside, I stayed, looking the bodies. There were bodies of civilians too. I studied the foot prints and compared them with various enemies in the game. This was life now, so when I swiped at the foot print, it became blurred. "Well," I started "These footprints belong either to Elites or Brutes, and the smaller ones belong to Skirmishers. Very interesting." I muttered.

**Ok, sorry to disappoint*ducks behind wall*, but no one dies on WC so I'm skipping to Long Night of Solace. I'm also very impatient so this is to be expected.*Watches for angry people***

"Wow. I can't believe I followed them here!" I muttered. These past few weeks I had killed over 200 enemies without NOBLE team knowing. It was hard, I tell you! Keeping hidden is no easy task. Just yesterday Kat was close to finding me.

**Flashback go!**

"_**Whew. That was close." I muttered as I dodged a super-charged bolt of green plasma. Stupid goddamed grunts! I had just killed the last grunt when Kat came as close as my personal space bubble would allow. Basically saying that she was almost touching me. She reached out and I ducked just in time for her to miss and snuck away, of course I was still invisible though.**_

**Flashback! End! *looks at the short FB***

'My time to help is close.' I thought. I was following NOBLE team on the beach which led to the secret launch station so it seemed. Destiny had talked to me recently as well. Apparently I can reveal myself to NOBLE team after I save Jorge. Well, took her long enough. I pushed on my radio I had in my visor. I was fortunate as strangely 'If Today Was Your Last Day' was on. I started to sing it as I was killing some grunts with a sniper rifle I had wished for.

'_My best friend gave me the best advice he said 'each day's a gift and not a given right.' _

_Leave no stone unturned. And leave your fear behind and try to take the path less travelled by_

_That first step you take is your longest stride (what if, what if) if today was your last day and_

_Tomorrow was too late, would you say goodbye to yesterday? _

_Would you live each moment like your last?_

_Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? It today was your last day_

_(If today was your last day) Against the grain should be a way of life. What's worth the price is _

_Always worth the fight. Every second counts 'cause there's no second try. So live it like you're_

_Never livin' twice. Don't take the free ride in your own life (what if? what if?) if today was _

_Your last day, tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live_

_Each moment like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had?_

_Would you call those friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your _

_Enemies? Would you find that one you're dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above?_

_That you'd finally fall in love? If today was your last day, if today was your last day_

_Would you make your mark by mending a broken heart? You know it's never too late to shoot for the _

_Stars regardless of who you are. So do whatever it takes 'cause you can't rewind a moment in this life._

_Let nothing stand in your way 'cause the hands of time are never on your side if today was your last _

_Day, tomorrow was too late, could you say goodbye to yesterday? Would you live each moment_

_Like your last? Leave old pictures in the past? Donate every dime you had? And would you call those_

_Friends you never see? Reminisce old memories? Would you forgive your enemies? _

_Would you find that one you're dreaming of? Swear up and down to God above? That you'd finally _

_Fall in love? If today was your last day._

While the song was being played I had killed over 30 covenant and was following NOBLE team to the doors and guess what we saw? Marines. Yep, we saw marines. I think one saw me but kept quiet. That's his problem, not mine. We travelled up a mini ramp and a marine body was flung across the room by an elite. Six quickly took it down. So we continued and I saw Six and Jorge get in a Saber. I was panicking. How would I get up!

"Here's a bubble that will teleport you into a saber." A voice giggled. I groaned. Not again! But Destiny did as she said and a blue bubble came around me.

"At least it isn't pink." I muttered. And the bubble DID teleport me into a Saber. So here I was, fiddling with the controls and finally got up into space…after a few minutes… I saw Six fly to the base that in the game you had to defend. What was it called again? Anchor 9?

Banshees then came. "Oh fuck this shit." I murmured and used the missiles to blow up everything that wasn't a human in a ship and I must say, Six _is_ a pretty good pilot. He was dodging everything and shooting like the world was going to end. From green plasma to the dual plasma cannons on the banshee, he was a pro. My streak was defeated by Seraphs. Those buggers were tough. We finally killed them all though, and it was strange why Six didn't see my ship. I mean, I flew in front of him about 10 times! Maybe my ship was invisible too. Meh, his fault. I was dodging plasma fire when the worst wave came. Phantoms. They were the toughest buggers EVER! Unlike the Seraphs, Phantoms are slow but more powerful. I shot the Medusa Missiles at them and they exploded in a crash and a boom.

All hell was breaking loose. Seriously, Banshees, Seraphs, and even Phantoms. What's next? A cruiser? I was repeatedly dodging and trying to take down the Seraphs with the chain gun I had and blasting them with missiles when their shields were down. It was bloody hard! Then the Phantoms, who were the biggest bitches of them all. They were flying around like they thought they were so badass. Nope, that's me. I took them all out using Missiles and then I went to deal with the Banshees.

I looked around for them but there were none to be found. Guess Six and Jorge took care of them. Oh well, time to continue. "Wow, I never thought I would waste this much energy just piloting. Guess it's harder than it looks." I chuckled to myself. I had a good feeling in my stomach, like butterflies. Don't tell me that's nervousness, as it means you're also excited!

We were called back to Anchor 9 and were supposed to work with the Savannah, another big ass ship. Yes, I have gained an attitude. So we were just cruising along with the Savannah when a carrier came. "Just what we need!" I exclaimed sarcastically. So we were trying to take out the engines. Six helped out more on this one by destroying 3 of the 4 and I took the last one. Whether Six was pleased with himself or not, I don't care. We then needed to board the cruiser. As per usual, it was filled with elites. Of course we were out of the Sabers but…

I saved a marine from a jet-packing elite by doing an assassination and stabbing it in the head. "Not so badass are you now!" I shouted and kicked the dead body. Six and Jorge jumped in the blue energy force and went through. Of course I heard shooting, and decided to help. My time to save Jorge was near. We were just shooting and killing everything in sight. The damned elites never seemed to stop coming. Six and Jorge went through a door. I as per usual had to follow. It was mighty hard not revealing myself to them.

Elites were pelting us with shots from the beam rifle and I was feeling the burn. It hurt like hell let me tell you! I was burning all over and it felt just…tingly after a while, as I had hidden behind a wall and was hidden to cover my back. Six was injured too and hid right next to me. It was freaky! I inched away from him slowly as to give myself away. I was lucky that my invisibility came back at just the right time. I jumped back into the on-going battle. Jorge was mowing them down with his machine gun and I was sniping them with my rifle. I decided to change weapon and wished for a DMR. I got it and started scoping the bastards.

We soon killed them all as I was doing the most. Every time I killed a grunt or skirmisher or elite, I felt happy. I was going to save Jorge! I believe I mentioned that more than once… yes, the pelican that carried the bomb Jorge was going to make explode, or should I say me? I have an idea to get all three of us off this ship. It'll be a hard landing though, going back down to Reach with only my armour. Chances are it was going to hurt. But yeah, we totalled them all and the time came for Jorge to make the bomb go BOOM! Yes, I said BOOM. I'm a child at heart, what can I say? Six and Jorge exchanged a few words. I only heard my cue to jump in.

"So, it's going to be like that." Jorge said and banged the bomb. I could feel butterflies from excitement. "Well, I got good news and bad news." He said to Six walking over to him, said more words and Jorge took off his helmet and threw it on the ground. I was panting like a dog because I was going to save Jorge. I knew he was going to have to arm it, but I was going to do that then get the hell outta there!

Jorge walked over to the shield doors with Six and was about to toss him. It was now or never. I used sprint and pushed Jorge with all my might and he fell with Six in the atmosphere. They were both falling. I ran over to the bomb, armed it in less than 5 seconds and sprinted for all I was worth and I made it out _just_ as the ship exploded. I was hurt. Yes, I was hurt badly. My shields were down and my health was red. I was in big trouble. The ship exploded with a HUGE bang and I closed my eyes and waited for the earth to suck me into Reach. I got rid of my camo and used Armour lock instead. It was going to take a while.

**A while later…**

Six was clutching his arm and walking with a limp towards a Magnum. Jorge was limping just as bad and looking for his Machine gun. Me, I was dancing around and doing cart wheels like a mad man. Destiny must have kept me safe. I felt sorry for Six and Jorge though. I was going to introduce myself to them, and in Six's case, I was going to reintroduce myself. I love my amnesia dust! Six and Jorge came together and muttered something in between them and were walking away from the crash site. I heard the speech they were talking about. It went like this.

"What happened back there?" Jorge asked clearly confused. He thought he was going to arm the bomb but it seems that was wrong. Someone pushed him and destroyed the carrier.

"I dunno, but that person who helped you is probably dead." Six replied.

"May God rest his soul." Jorge said sadly. I decided to surprise them.

"Hello! I helped you with the carrier and have been helping you all throughout your journey on Reach!" I exclaimed making Jorge and Six jump. "You two are so hilarious!" I laughed while they put their heads to the side.

"Who _are_ you?" They both questioned. I was even happier. I was in my school mood! (Basically cheerful and happy.)

**Well, I have a long chapter for you all! Ok, so it isn't very long, but it's my longest chap yet! I'm SOOOOOOO sorry for those of you who wanted me to continue WC and beyond, but I'm impatient and the rest would have been boring. So, yeah. DON'T KILL ME! *Ducks behind the same wall as last time***


	3. DJ

**OMG! OMG! So many nice comments! I'm going to cry… sniffle…nah, I'm not going to cry, that's wimpy. Anyway, it's nice to this story is appreciated! So, as a gift to all you people out there, ANOTHER CHAPTER! Oh, and yes, my OC is a girl. Either this chapter or next, another Spartan will join…**

I was laughing SO hard I felt like I was going to explode. My attitude had gone, and it was replaced with sheer excitement. Jorge and Six were just frozen there.

"I'll repeat the question, who ARE you?" Six said with more force in it. Jorge was standing there like he was stupid. I stopped laughing and went to serious. I had heard from various stories that women had to have their hair short…I was plonked here by Destiny, so I didn't count. So I took my Air Assault variant helmet off and my brownish-blond hair fell to my shoulders. It had apparently been done in a bun and the 'do was done by Destiny I believe…Damn, she's good too.

"Me, I'm Chelsea. But you can call me SkyStar if you want." I chuckled. Six was stunned into silence. I believe it was the hair. "Destiny has brought me here to stop you from dying." I stated. I was so very happy in my head and thanking Destiny mentally.

"If you _have_ been helping us, how come we didn't see you or hear you? You're saying you came here by destiny but you're referring to it as a real person. Why?" Jorge asked. Finally! He's talking!

First, Destiny is a _she_," I started with force on she. "And she brought me here to save each and every one of you. I have seen…"I trailed off there and started the answer to the other questions. "You don't need to know. Anyway, most of the time I was using my active camo ability and as for the hearing, I don't think my loudest shout could pierce that thick head of yours Jorge!" I chuckled and wished another helmet for him. It was exactly the same as the last one and I tossed it to him. He caught it and put it on.

Six, recovering from shock, spoke again. "How'd you do that? And if you were using camo how'd it not run out? Also, what DID you see?" Six questioned. Wow, so many questions! In fact there were too many for me to handle!

"I'll tell you once we meet back up with Kat and the others. I think it's going to be a LONG walk. Come on boys!" I called and led the way to New Alexandria aka Exodus. It was going to take a while…and I couldn't use my ULTIMATE SPRINT! Sorry for that, as I said, I'm a kid at heart.

**A long…LONG walk later…**

"Well, what's the matter with you men? Can't you keep up?" I taunted the boys. Of course they could keep up. They were just lagging behind…it annoyed me. "Come on! Just over this hill!" I called to them and saw the beginning of the game level Exodus. My helmet was off and the wind blew through my hair. I put I helmet back on and waited for the boys.

"So what do we do?" Six asked. Jeez, I was just thinking of that! Six turned his head to the high walks or whatever you call them and looked back at me. "We going up then jumping down?" He asked.

"Hell yea!" I shouted and switched to Jetpack and flew over to the high rise walkway and landed, Six and Jorge were climbing…they were about as fast as a snail. And, as I stated before, was annoying me. I took out my magnum and shot near Jorge as he was climbing. THEN they started going faster. I jumped down as soon as Jorge and Six got up there, and they followed me down.

A DMR bullet came and landed in front of me. "HEY! We're friends!" I called and a Spartan came out of hiding. He had wings on his helmet sort of like Emile and had his scythe-like combat knife. He was wearing black and gold armour. What was his problem? Oh, wait, I wear cyan amour so he probably thought I was an elite or something.

"Sorry, didn't know! You look like and elite!" He laughed. "Call me DJ." He stated and held out his hand. I swatted it away. Six and Jorge came up next to me and were probably checking their mental states, because seeing two OTHER Spartans in one day. One who had been helping them from the start, and another who popped out from almost nowhere!

"Who's this guy?" Jorge asked. I bet he was confused…very, VERY confused. Oh, and I just noticed something…EVERYONE HAS BEEN ASKING QUESTIONS! I took my helmet off, knowing we didn't have much time when falcons flew over us and broad casted a message. They mustn't have known we were there, and it sounded in our helmets, I heard it from the Falcons radio. I put my helmet back on.

"UGH!" I exclaimed. I knew it was going to happen sometime but I wanted to take my helmet off and keep it off for a bit. "Damn it." I muttered and looked at the other Spartan. "You want to come?" I asked him which he immediately shook his head up and down really fast. It was really bizarre.

"Sure." He replied and came to my side immediately. Wow. He was fast. As we found the door where we had to go and all four of us moved in when over the radio came the update and said that the Suicide Squad grunts were coming. They came waddling/running with the plasma grenades in their…claws? DJ took two down with a headshot from his DMR, and I killed the last one as it came through, shouting at us in its own language.

"That was easier than I thought." I chuckled and looked at my teammates for now. Six, Jorge, DJ and me, all together like a find and destroy squad.

**OK! It's short, yes, but I needed this bit. DJ belongs to the reviewer dj73910 and I'll be taking ONE more OC from another person. Tell me your name for the Spartan, what coloured armour, and personality, and gender…after you answer this question correctly. What's my gamer tag! Most of it is in the dialogue above, with 3 numbers on the end! It's 3 guesses per reviewer, and if a tie is done, I have another question that will tiebreak it! Good luck!**


	4. Do you hear Johnny?

**EEEEK! I'm SUPER DUPER HAPPY! I get to go to the Ekka for free! Stat's for the competition…And…Nope! No-one has guessed it right. A guest reviewer who goes by the name 'AnExcitedPerson' guessed it like it was the correct answer, and they were all wrong! Oh well. And dj, your votes don't count! You've already got a character. Sorry to the reviewers who I said I wouldn't update till someone guessed right, but I love this goddamn fiction. Oh, and I DO have plans for SkyStar, DJ and two OCs. To get your OC in for the fanfic after this one ends answer this question: Where does 'Take us to Candy Mountain Charlie!' come from. Anyone for YouTube?**

**I DO NOT OWN HALO OR BOULEVARD OF BROKEN DREAMS BY GREEN DAY!**

Every grunt we came across fell one by one. They were no trouble really. We cleared them all and were about to move on when through our helmets came a voice saying 'hold on to your helmets!' and then a HUGE explosion came. The whole building shook! "Whoooooooa!" Came my shaking voice as I was rocked from side to side. Dj, Six and Jorge were feeling it too as Dj fell over, Six moved with the explosion and Jorge just used Armour lock. That was about the 50th time he had used it! Every single time he got hit he used it until all of us had cleared the grunts. Dj hitting the most with me in 2nd and Six coming 3rd. So far Jorge has killed exactly…0 enemies this GL (Game level).

I made it a game so that when Jorge got annoying I just shot him in the head and he used armour lock. The others had caught on and every time Dj shot him he blamed it on me. That earned him a slap from me which made his shields flare up and he had to wait for them to recharge with stopped him for a bit every time that happened, so I just slapped him when he was annoying.

So now I had a technique to now defeat the annoying men…most of them anyway. So the four of us continued and saw some more friggin' grunts. They seem to b around here. I was pissed so I just went and blew them all up with Johnny, who I wished for. Yes, I named a Rocket Launcher Johnny. What? It's cool! Anyway, I murdered all the grunts in the building with the other 3 behind me when I fell over. "Ow…" I muttered and stood back up.

"_That's what you get for being a jackass." _Destiny's voice rung in my head. Who knew she would do that? …It's a rhetorical question. So, Destiny was back, great. _"Aww, cheer up. You named the Rocket Launcher at least."_ Destiny chuckled. I am beginning to hate her now. _"Hey! You DO NOT hate me. Hate me, and I will take you to Candy Mountain!"_ Destiny exclaimed…Candy Mountain? Seriously? That place is supposed to be GOOD. Oh, wait, Charlie lost his kidney in there. Stupid pink and blue sabotagers. I think Destiny has been watching WAY too many CtU movies. Meh, whatever.

So we finally reached the door and I laughed. That was a mistake as the door opened and we saw a Brute with a man in its clutches looking up at us along with multiple marines who had stopped firing. Hell, even the man in the Brute's clutches was staring at us. "I did not expect this." I muttered.

"Well, that was extreme." Dj said walking up behind me. "Anyway, shall we kill the Brute?" Dj asked. I reached into the trauma kit I had on my thigh and found my beloved amnesia dust.

"Yes, yes we will." I said and threw the open bag over the marines, Brute and random man. The man used the distraction to get away. The Brute and marines were going back to fighting. Dj shot the Brute in the head and all four of us ran down.

"Look! Spartans! What are they doing here!?" A female marine shouted and in our helmets came the reply.

"Who cares? Spartans assist!" A man exclaimed.

"It would be our pleasure." I spoke for the team and led them down. While Dj, Jorge and I distracted the Brute, Six came from behind it and assassinated it. Now THAT is no easy task to do. I pushed a button in my visor and music came on. Yes, it's the fabled radio. The song that was on was called 'Boulevard of broken dreams' by Green Day.

_I walk a lonely road_

_The only one that I have ever known_

_Don't know where it goes_

_But it's home to me and I walk alone._

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I'm walking down the line_

_That divides me somewhere in my mind_

_On the border line of the edge_

_And where I walk alone_

_Read between the lines_

_What's fucked up and everything's alright_

_Check my vital signs to know that I'm still alive_

_And I walk alone_

_I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk alone, I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah, aaah-ah_

_Ah-ah, ah-ah, ah-ah_

_I walk alone, I walk a-_

_**Solo **_

_I walk this empty street_

_On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams_

_Where the city sleeps_

_And I'm the only one and I walk a-_

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me_

_My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating_

_Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me_

_Till then I walk alone_

_**More solo…and end**_

I always have loved that song and always will. Anyway, I think songs motivate me more, because this time I came close to beating Dj this time. "Well, that was fun." I laughed and hi-fived Dj. Six got a mental pat* and Jorge got turtled** for his laziness in only killing one enemy. So, what we did was just charge through…oh, wait, that was only me…Dj stayed up high, shooting the covenant with the infinite ammo Sniper I gave him, I think he likes it a lot, because he hugged me. He says he's keeping it. We marched through the doors. Cleared the landing pad with Johnny, and then hopped in falcons…ok, so Dj and I kinda kicked the pilot out and jumped in the pilot's seat while Jorge got in mine, Six in Dj's and random marines that came along on the turrets, so we took off.

**Well, how'd you like it? I don't think that this will be the last of Boulevard of Broken Dreams or If Today Was Your Last Day. Anyway, the guess my GT comp is still on. Another hint for it: SkyStar8—there are two more numbers. What are they? Come on people, this is child's play! See ya! I'm off to watch some Digimon. WE HAVE TWO WINNERS! Thank you for reviewing, and sorry if you got left out.**


	5. Banshee's to Phantom's

**K, so…sorry for the late update, so it's NEW ALEXANDRIA-FALCON FLYING for us**. -_- **Wish me luck.**

"I like flying, how about you DJ?" I asked DJ over the comm. as I spun around the falcon to kill a banshee that came from behind my bird. The chain gun is practically useless, but that depends on who you are. The saber joy flight is over, and it's escorting for us as well as blocking jammers! Yea, stupid ODSTs!

"I'm good, thanks." Dj replied. Wow, talk about a short answer. "How much does a polar bear weigh?" He asked me. Ok, I've heard that joke before in my school assembly and it WASN'T funny…what?

"Enough to break the ice." I muttered and shook my head. That will never be funny. Stupid global warming. If it wasn't for that fact, I reckon our polar ice caps would be safe. Uh-oh gotta stop learning too much. I leaned back in the seat that was in the falcon. We had to jam jammers now and no, no pun is intended. "Whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time. Whoa oh oh oh it's always a good time yeah." I sang as I flew towards our first target.

"Sky, are you okay?" Six asked me. He sounded worried. I am not sure if that's good or bad. Meh, that's not my place or time to worry about, I'm like 4, 552 years in the future or something, give or take a lot of centuries.

"Six, I've never been better! Oh, hey. There's the building!" I exclaimed, looking over to where the first jammer was. It had been easy to find, DJ must have thought so as well. It's like he knows what I know! Wait…is he…? No, impossible. But, stranger things have happened though…hmm.

"DJ, Six, Gorge! You know it is Halloween soon, right?" I asked the boys. Halloween was fun. I think Gorge needs a good bitch-slap, nut tap, ball whack. The problem is that a) it's wrong (on multiple levels), and b) with armour, it'd be hard. Maybe I coul-

"Yes, but we're required to escort a pelican out of the danger zone!" DJ exclaimed over the comm. link. Insert face-palm here.

"Argh! That's it! If my bird gets hit with plasma, let's hope it doesn't kill me!" I shouted and yanked my helmet off. ODST's sometimes do it, plus I want to see the world through MY EYES, not a visor.

"Well, what doesn't kill you makes you stronger, Sky!" DJ laughed through the comm…! Those are some lyrics to a song back in the real world! Okay, this is getting weirder, but it's almost Halloween, so…

"Well, let's get on with it!" Gorge shouted. "I don't want to sit here all day chatting about one little modification!" Wow Gorge. That was smooth. Insert troll face here.

"Ok, so…Jammers or Pelican?" I asked all three Spartans. I had an idea, and it involves me in a Pelican.

"Jammers!" Six called, his voice ridiculously loud.

"Pelican! There are people in there Sky!" DJ called through the comm as well.

"Pelican." Jorge said calmly. Meh, he needs to go. Maybe I shouldn't have saved him…

"_Sky, you will remove that thought from your mind!" _Destiny chided me.

'_Fine, I will. Why have you been silent recently?'_ I asked her mentally.

"_Me? Silent? Chelsea, please, I've been hunting your thoughts and I'm surprised you didn't hear the shotgun working on some bears. Yes, I made a Shotgun and Sniper rifle to kill your thoughts. Well, your thought animals. Your thought animals have no effect on your actual thoughts or memories; it's just that it's what all imaginary people do in their spare time. However I am no imaginary friend, I am your hidden voice, the person that brought you here. I am also your friend." _Destiny said as she reloaded her thought-shotgun.

Destiny used my actual name? Wow, that's unexpected. Oh well. Thought animals huh? Well, let Destiny have her fun. _I_ have elites to kill. But now to do my glitch! "Ok, so we escort the Pelican? Right! Let's hop to it!" I called and landed, then got out of it and talked to the marines. "Look marines, you need to get onto a different falcon, I'm doing something dangerous. I'll get DJ."

I called through the comm. "DJ! Get your ass over here and pick up my marines!" This was going to be great. A Banshee into a Phantom = pure awesome.

A reply came. "On it Sky." And DJ landed. The marines ran to DJ's falcon and I went back to my falcon. "I'm just going to keep you here for a while." I said to it as though it was alive. 'Now, to get a Banshee.' I thought as DJ flew away. Just then in my head rings a sniper rifle.

"_Sorry Chels, just sniped a tiger." _Destiny apologised, giggled and reloaded the sniper. _"This'll make great rug."_

I was horrified, TIGERS ARE ENDANGERED! I scowled at Destiny. "Are you ACTUALLY going to skin that tiger? I though you knew they were endangered!" I exclaimed out loud. No-one was near, so who would hear me?

"_Chels, all animals in your minds are NOT endangered. I've found a few Thylacines' here and some Dodo's too." Destiny said happily._

"Ok, Destiny. I believe you." I sighed. If she found a Thylacine I have no choice BUT to believe her.

I switched to Unlimited Jetpack and flew up, trying to find a banshee. I was flying along looking for one when behind me was a banshee and it rammed into me. My shields flared, my internal organs hit my ribs, plasma damage from other banshee's plasma and the banshee came around for a second go. I waited for the banshee to come. This was just like the time I was doing 'Toro' back at home before this crazy journey started.

_Flash Back (Hooray…)_

_I decide that my sister needed help as she kept getting splattered by ghost on matchmaking. "Hey, we're gonna do this game called 'Toro'. I'll be in a ghost and trying to kill you, you need to jump at the right time." I said to her confidently._

"_Ok! Let's get started!" She exclaimed happily and picked up her Xbox controller._

_I started a custom game that I had created in forge on forge world. It had three Ghosts just waiting to be used. I sprinted my character, SkyStar800, over to one and hopped in it. The Ghost rose up using its grav lifts and hovered over the ground, then I put it into full swing and the grav lift streaks came from the wings of it. I rammed it at my sister but she jumped and made it over the Ghost. _

"_Nice! Let's try that a few more times." She said happily and so there we were, dodging each other for 15 minutes._

"_That's progress. Now, let's play some matchmaking." I grinned and started up a new game._

_Flashback end! (Yay!)_

I was hovering there dismissing the memory from my mind. I was waiting for the Banshee. "I've got you now." I muttered and hijacked it, pulling the top up, ripping out the elite and sending it plummeting toward the ground, through the foggy clouds.

Driving the Banshee was easier than I had expected. Yay! I had hijacked a Banshee! I piloted it over to a building with a button on the side. I parked my Banshee tipping over the edge a little bit. I had to hurry before it fell. Using my jetpack I flew towards the button, hitting it before getting back into the Banshee just as it was falling.

When that was done, over the comm, I could hear DJ fighting the covenant turrets that plagued the buildings with the Falcons chain gun while plasma was being shot at them, desperately trying to escort the pelican the held the ODST's in it.

I was really on the move now. The grav lifts were being pushed to the max as I raced over to the giant oval thing that helped transform ships after activating the button. I flew my Banshee through it and POW! It became a Phantom. The ships interior was bigger, but harder to control. I found my footing with the controls and flew to evacuate the ODST's.

I got there and stayed silent. The grunts or elites on the turrets stopped, thinking me their friend, until I shot the plasma that my Phantom contained at them, killing them all. DJ started firing at me, as well as the ODST's. I barked through the comm. "Hey what are you shooting me for? Last time I checked I was a Spartan too!" and laughed. DJ was replying, but he was as sure as hell surprised.

"Sky? What the hell are you doing in that PHANTOM? How did you hijack it?" DJ asked and I told him it was through a glitch and THAT was why my marines were on his bird and not my covvie ship. "…Could I do it too?" He asked after a bit of silence.

"Maybe." I giggled and in no time the ODST's were escorted and outta our lives! "Now, let's jam some Jammers." I laughed and after hearing Jorge groan laughing even harder.

"Hell yea!" DJ and Six shouted.

**Sorry for the shortness, but a) it's almost Halloween, b) it is 11:00 pm and c) My computer had to get fixed as a transparent blue screen appeared and took almost 3 weeks to fix.**

**EDIT: Well…my computer wouldn't turn on so I have a temporary one now. My computer is going back to the factory to get fixed PERMENTLY (Mini edit: That's fixed now.). Anyway-hope you liked the increased length of the chappie! It's not a two minute read anymore Catoust! (-^_^)- -(^_^)- -(^_^-) WHOO! DANCE! …I realised I have spelt Jorge's name wrong…oh well! HAVE YOU N00BS GOT HALO 4 YET? I know I have...but can't use it till Christmas. Silly mothers. **

**11/11: Remembrance Day. Before you review or exit to a different story, have minute silence.**


	6. Christmas Hazlo

**0_0 what's this? AN UPDATE?! Wait, no it's not. Oh, My, Goodness, IT'S A SPECIAL CHRISTMAS ITEM! I'VE NEVER DONE ONE BEFORE! *Has a Coke can with a Mentos in it.* *Explodes* **

**Destiny: And it's a one drink KO! *sighs* Why DID you do that shark? *hears giggling* Oh, HELL NO, NOT HER! *My sister comes running in with a video camera* **

**Tara: I PUT THE MENTOS IN HER DRINK! This is SOOO going on YouTube.**

**Destiny: WTF? Why did you do that? She didn't do anything to you!**

**Tara: Wha-? Do you ****Want Tinned Food****? *Troll faces***

**Destiny:…How the hell did you do that? You just did an internet meme face. But still, you made shark explode! How do you think Grasspaw and SpottedPrincess like that? *An Ozilette and Feoline pad in***

**Tara: OH SHIT! I'm outta here!**

**Destiny: I'll do the disclaimer. SHARK DOES **_**NOT**_** OWN POKEMON…urrr…I mean …HALO?**

_**Dream**_

"_**Destiny, what are you doing invading my dreams! This is MY sanctum. YOU HAVE NO BUSINESS HERE!" Chelsea (SkyStar) yelled at the floating entity.**_

"_**Whoa, peace. You know how you have fantasies of being a ghost but yet still alive? How about YOU go back to YOUR house and spy on people? Time is paused there until you return, so you have A LOT of people you can visit." Destiny reasoned holding her hands up to try to pacify the angry Spartan. "That, or… you could go to the party I'm holding! You can bring two other people too." Destiny smirked. No WAY was Chelsea gonna miss this.**_

"_**Grr. DAMN YOU! You know my weakness! An offer I can't resist!" Chelsea shouted, waving her arms like a lunatic. "I'll go to your party. Where is it?" She sighed.**_

"_**It's in New Alexandria, Club Errera. I must warn you. I've invited another Spartan." Destiny sweatdropped.**_

"_**Cool. So… I can invite anyone? Can I have some bottles of Coke?" Chelsea asked eagerly.**_

_**Destiny looked disgusted. "No! NO DRUGS!" She exclaimed getting out a giant mallet preparing to hit Chelsea with it.**_

"_**No, no, no! I don't mean drugs; I'm too young for that! I'm talking about Coca Cola. You know, the fizzy soft drink that could be green if an ingredient wasn't added into it? Maybe some Lemonade for Tara, some beer for DJ, some Chocolate Vodka for me; sweetened with milk a bit. **_

"_**What? No. No Coca Cola. You'll get sugar high. The beer for DJ is fine, same for your sisters Lemonade, but why Vodka for you? Even if it has chocolate and some milk in it. You have a legit reason?" Destiny asked, the mallet still out.**_

"_**How about YOU have a legit reason for me NOT to have it?" Chelsea grinned.**_

"_**Well, you're young and it would damage your mind." Destiny smirked. No way would Chelsea have a reason to get that Vodka.**_

"_**Err, problem. See, I was given the Vodka by my dad when I was 7. Of course there was no milk in it, it was straight from the bottle, but I drank a whole bottle when I was 8. I have sorta gone off the taste, but it will be brought back with milk in it." Chelsea smiled. She was SO winning this battle.**_

"_**Erm, that is a legit reason, and I'll let you have it…as LONG AS YOU STAY SOBER!" Destiny sighed.**_

"_**I don't think that I CAN get drunk. I mean, one night, when I was playing Reach, I had a cup of milk and a bottle of the Mudshake vodka. I then proceeded to pour the vodka in with the milk and I must say, it tasted like there was no vodka in it. Just chocolate and milk." Chelsea chuckled darkly.**_

"_**ARGH! Fine. But you get to choose the music. I'd probably just keep replaying one over and over." Destiny sighed falsely, knowing that Chelsea wouldn't be able to please everyone with the music like she could.**_

"_**Meh, I'm not good with the music, but whatever." Chelsea shrugged. Destiny reeled back, not expecting that. "Anyway, I announce this dream over." Chelsea smirked.**_

_**Dream end**_

**HOURS LATER ;) (**Not** ruining the main story)**

I flew the phantom I had kept and flew all the way back to New Alexandria. DJ and my sister, Tara, in the back. Tara was wearing her armour that her Spartan usually had. It was nothing fancy, just the basic armour you have when you start off. It was coloured Orchid and Cobalt. Much different than mine. I had changed from my Cyan and Orchid armour to mainly Brick with some White. It may remind you of a Candy Cane, but it reminds me of my favourite Pokémon Latias. Here's something, when Destiny sent me to get my sister, Tara agreed immediately knowing we were going to a halo party. I think she knows where this is…going…oh shit. Yep, we're going to be dancing with covvies.

The Spartan Destiny invited was there too. He didn't say very much. He seemed like he was hurting deep down inside. I wondered what was wrong and asked Destiny, but all she said was 'He's mourning.' I wondered who for. Destiny just told me 'Someone he had feelings for.'

His armour is, in detail, 'Commando' with a CBRN attachment and a silver visor. The chest plate 'Security' and both his arms has 'Commando' arm plates with a tac pad like me and Carter. His chest plate is a royal blue with a white shuriken on it. His helmet is the same colour as his chest and also has a white shuriken on the forehead. His arm armour was white from the elbow down, and his legs are white from the knee down. He looked dejected and heart broken. (**He, he, he. Well, well, well, if you are the creator of this Spartan, 'You're welcome.' :D)**

We finally arrived at the 'party'. Upon entering, a bottle of vodka appeared in my hands. I wasn't surprised, but the rest were. DJ and the other Spartan **(You never gave me his name. Maybe if you tell me I'll fix this up. ;D) **along with my sister were surprised. DJ had a bottle of beer. Untouched and already opened, so he didn't have to do it. The silent Spartan got one too. **(Tell me if this is ok. I don't know your favourite drinks, so beer was the first thing that came to mind. :D) **My sister got an ENTIRE 3 Litre bottle of Lemonade. It was already opened and so was my vodka. We started to take our helmets off but the vodka accidentally went through my visor. I was surprised. None got on me, but I was falling on my butt, causing my shield to flare.

"What? Are you drunk already?" Tara laughed. I promptly got back off my ass as my shields recovered and I then grabbed the bottle and, holding it by the neck, slapped the fat part on her chest and she fell over, her shields flaring. I laughed this time. She got up, her shields recovering too, and growled into the communications link I had in my helmet. The vodka still in my hands, I took a swig. I drunk it until halfway, then it filled itself back up.

"Guys, these bottles refill themselves!" I exclaimed in excitement. The all just laughed, not the depressed Spartan though. Destiny had given me power to choose the music, so I was going to put on a slow song just for him.

We walked into the party where, to everyone's surprise but mine and Tara's, a brute was being a Dj, and grunts were dancing like they were being shot from all angles. Yes, we had walked into the 'Grunt Dance Party' glitch. I just realised something. We have a person called DJ on our side and a brute being a Dj…I cracked up laughing.

DJ turned to look at me. "What's so funny?" He asked. Of course, it was HE who had to ask.

"W-well, you're called d-DJ, and the b-brute is being a Dj!" I laughed again, hysterically. Anyway, after I recovered and DJ stopped glancing at me, probably to check that I'm not drunk, which I wasn't, we watched the grunts and after a bit I walked to the main centre where the dead marine was. He probably passed out from too much drink and went into a never-ending coma.

My sister Tara, being the dick she is, shouted out 'GANGNAM STYLE' and danced to it as it came on.** (Here are the lyrics. He, he, he. This is the translation.)**

'_Oppa is gangnam style_

_gangnam style_

_A girl who is kind and gentle by day_

_A girl who is chic and takes her coffee anytime_

_A girl whose heart heats up the night_

_A girl with that kind of DISCREPANCY_

_I'm a big guy!_

_A guy who is as warm as you throughout the day_

_A big guy!_

_A guy who knocks back his coffee in one go while it's still hot_

_A big guy!_

_A guy whose heart explodes when evening comes_

_A big guy!_

_I'm that kind of guy!_

_Beautiful_

_Loveable_

_Yes you!_

'_Hey!'_

_Yes you, baby!_

'_Hey!'_

_Beautiful_

_Loveable_

_Yes you!_

'_Hey!'_

_Yes you, baby!_

'_Hey!'_

_Now let's take it all the way tonight! No tomo-rrow-rrow-rrow-rrow_

_Oppa is gangnam style_

_Gangnam style_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is gangnam style_

_Gangnam style_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangam style._

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_A girl who looks innocent but let's herself go when she's on fire_

_A girl who lets down her hair when the time is right_

_A girl who is dressed modestly but is sexier than a half-naked girl_

_A girl with that kind of TASTE_

_I'm a big guy!_

_A guy who looks gentle but lets himself go when he's on fire_

_A big guy!_

_A guy who goes fucking crazy when the time is right_

_A big guy!_

_A guy whose brain is as bulging as his muscles!_

_A big guy!_

_I'm that kind of guy_

_Beautiful_

_Loveable_

_Yes you!_

'_Hey!'_

_Yes you, baby!_

'_Hey!'_

_Beautiful_

_Loveable_

_Yes you!_

'_Hey!'_

_Yes you, baby!_

'_Hey!'_

_Now let's take it all the way _

_No tomo-rrow-rrow-rrow-rrow_

_All the way?_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Gangnam style!_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Gangnam style!_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_I am a high-flyer, flying higher than the others_

_Baby! Baby!_

_I'm a man who knows where it's at!_

_I am a high-flyer, flying higher than the others_

_Baby! Baby!_

_I'm a man who knows where it's at!_

_You know what I'm saying?!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!_

_Heyyyyy_

_Sexy lady_

_O! O! O! O!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Eh! Eh! Eh! Eh!_

_Oppa is Gangnam style!'_

**(Boy, now that you know the translation it's weird, huh?)** I groaned after the song was over, my visor translating it. Damn thing. I took another drink from the magic vodka. It went to ¾ then refilled. I wanted a slow song, as the grunts were, if possible, going 2x faster than before. "My Immortal!' I shouted and the music became slow and haunting.

'_I'm so tired of being here_

_Supressed by all my childish fears_

_And if you have to leave_

_I wish that you would just leave_

_Because your presence still lingers here._

_And it won't leave me alone_

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There is just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I wiped away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind._

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me._

_You used to captivate me_

_By your resonating light_

_Now I'm bound by the life you left behind_

_Your face it haunts_

_My once pleasant dreams_

_Your voice it chased away_

_All the sanity in me._

_These wounds won't seem to heal_

_This pain is just too real_

_There's just too much that time cannot erase._

_I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone_

_But though you're still with me_

_I've been alone all along._

_When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears_

_When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears_

_And I held your hand through all of these years_

_But you still have_

_All of me.' _

By the end of it, the nameless Spartan was crying. Sobs could be heard from inside his helmet. He contacted me through the comm link.

"Y..you want to k-kno-w why I'm s-ad? It-'s beca-us-e I'm hurt-ing fr-om the lo-s-s of a fe-llo-w S-part-tan. Sh-e-e-e w-as o-o-n my sq-uad." He cried, the water works flowing.

"What happened to her?" I asked softly, but he didn't reply and the link was cut off. So THAT was why. I didn't think I could handle the party anymore and went outside to think over things. DJ followed me outside.

"What's wrong?" He asked me gently, putting a hand on my shoulder. He sat down beside me, both our legs dangling off the platform. This, in any case, was deadly with the drop below...

"The nameless Spartan told me why he was sad and I didn't think I could handle the party anymore." I replied sadly. It was true. A pumping song would make me go serious, and you should NEVER be serious at a party.

"Well how about we go for a ride in your phantom? I mean, a drive calms most people down. DJ suggested.

"Yea, that'd be nice. Thanks, DJ." I said, cheering up.

"Ok then, let's go." DJ said standing up. He held out his gloved hand and I took it so he could help me up. We retreated to the Falcon, DJ driving, and it was all swell . . . until he crashed into a building. As we were falling down to our deaths, well, DJ's really. I could just armour lock. DJ told me a joke. "I appear one in a minute, twice in a moment, but never in a century. What am I?"

I just sighed. "It is the letter 'M'" We got closer and closer to rally point bravo on Exodus when I grabbed DJ. "You owe me big time." I whispered as I amour locked, the glow covering both of us. We smashed into the ground.

We got up eventually and looked around us. We were in a pit about 10 meters high. I groaned. This was from the fall. I grabbed DJ and changed to Jetpack. Then I flew out of the pit. DJ whistled and looked down. "Damn, you saved me that time."

Out of nowhere a Marshmallow appeared. More came pouring down like heavy rain. We were covered 20 feet high in it. "Eating race?" I asked DJ.

"You're on!" He laughed and we took our helmets off to race.

**HOLY HELL, THE WORLD DIDN'T END! I WAS RIGHT! TAKE THAT MYANS! Erm, anyway. Sorry it was mostly song, but we gots some drama and a little SkyStar/DJ fluff going on. It may be two days early, but tomorrow I have to go visiting my relatives and have a sleep over there…until Christmas, so Christmas has come early to my fic. I do **_**NOT**_** own 'Gangnam style' or 'My Immortal'.**

**Also, Grasspaw caught Tara and she is now floating in outer space thanks to SpottedPrincess. *Sees a can of Coca Cola* Ohh. *Drinks it and explodes* TARAAAAAAAAAAA!**

***Faint giggling can be heard.***


	7. Prommie vision FTW! THE CAKE IS NO LIE!

**I just realised something, I need to update Friendship Is Stronger Than Rivalry.**

**SCHOOL'S OUT! MORE UPDATES FOR YOU PEOPLES! :D I was away thanks to school. Visited the High Court of Australia, Lake Burley Griffin outside of the Australian War Memorial, and Parliament House! My class also…gangnam styled outside of all three places and I did gangnam style inside Parliament House in the Senet and The House of Representatives. My computer had to be re-imaged so that is why it's taking so long. Also some writer's block is plaguing me….GET AWAY FROM ME YOU EVIL HUNK OF NOTHING!**

"Ok, Jammers ahoy!" I laughed and flew my Phantom over to the helicopter pad or whatever it is. We reached the building that contained the first Jammer that they (I can't say 'I' as I wanted to activate it) didn't do. So…if memory serves me correctly we are to turn the Jammers 'on' and meet up with Kat and…Carter? Oh, wait. We meet up with the rest of the Nobles…oh shit, well I can say bye-bye to my cover. Hold on…I HAD no cover. Oh, fuck, I'll need to save Kat. Well, time to get the first Jammer…after killing more covvies. WHAT IS UP WITH MY THOUGTHS TODAY?! Ceralsly.

I STILL don't have a helmet on; I think it gets too stuffy, but it doesn't feel any different, I bet I need to dodge fire to my head. Then again…the ODST's go without helmets sometimes. I took out a Shotgun and an AR (Assault Rifle for those who are mentally impaired), hopped out of my Phantom after parking it away from DJ's Falcon and walked into the building. Who would think that a Jammer is in a hospital? Meh…seems legit...NOT.

Grunts were everywhere on the bottom floor. There were also some Jackals on the ramp we had to go down. Well, this was awesome. Sarcasm, for those who do not know. "Ah, this is too easy." DJ sighed. And WHY was that? Maybe…oh, my suspicions are growing. Ah well. I then thought of something.

"_HOLY FUCKING HELL! OH, MY, FLIPPING PANCAKES! HALO 4 WAS RELEASED WHILE I WAS AWAY! NOOOOOOO! NOW IF I PLAY I'LL BE A N00B!"_ I screamed inside myself, freaking out. I started to feel hot, then cold, then hot again.

'_Peace, I'll give you knowledge of the weapons and it will be as if you have played already. In an alternate universe, where I didn't steal you from inside your T.V, you HAVE played it." _Destiny said calmly. She knows I'm freaking out. That, and the fact that she heard my internal screams. A bottle of thickened cream came into my hands. My mind instantly went off Halo 4.

"Creeeeeaaaammmm." I muttered trans-like and opened the bottle. I then poured the cream in my mouth, ignoring the stares the others were giving me. It was cream; cream is my favourite food, next to Mangoes.

I didn't just say that…did I? _'Hell yea you did!'_ Destiny chuckled. Pain then went through my head. I thought of Halo 4 and 'memories' came to me. It was me trying out the Suppressor and Light rifle, and then using them as my main combat weapons.

"_Hey, Destiny, can you give me the weapons I mainly used in Halo 4? Can I also have Prommie vision?"_ I asked in a childish voice. Destiny HAS to do it, because…oh, shit, I have found an interesting thing. Not thinking about it though, Destiny could hear.

'_Heard that! Yes, you may have the weapons and the 'Prommie' vision you love. Also, I agree. This level's taking too long." _The _**beautiful**_ mental voice said. _'Flattery? Chelsea, you KNOW that gets you nowhere.' _Destiny smiled.

"_Worth a shot."_ I laughed in my thoughts. Time then flew by...literally. Everything was blurry and rapid paced. My shield decreased rapidly, showing the damage I would have taken, and then recharged. The blurriness stopped when I saw we were approaching the building Kat wanted us to meet at.

I was in my beloved Phantom, DJ playing around with his Sniper, Six and Jorge playing a game of 'Snap!' Where the fuck they got it is beyond me...just so you know, Jorge was winning. So we made it to the building and saw the other NOBLES ahead.

"Well Six, Jorge, brought some friends with you?" Kat asked, her slightly accented voice said out loud, making our presence known to the others. Outside I had a poker face, even though my helmet was back on. Internally, I was shrieking with excitement. Kat, my favourite Spartan apart from Six, was so close to me. I didn't touch her armour or anything; I didn't want to be seen as a freaky weirdo. Though, being sucked into a game of Halo: Reach, talking and interacting with the NOBLES, as well as having an entity that can manipulate the world around her, as well as having suspicions about someone else being from the real world is here on another mission, is already being a freaking weirdo.

While everyone else was chatting about interesting matters, I was by the wall, holding my knees and rocking back and forth. I was breathing rapid breaths, and then stopped. I took out a camera, and snapped a shot of all the NOBLES together. I giggled and put the picture in a safe place in my armour. Abruptly stopping my happiness was the crashing of the giant window that was, conveniently, broken with jagged edges. Someone issued an order, and although I was most likely a higher ranking than anyone in the room, so we all ran into elevators. As luck would have it-_'Hey! Are you saying my sister Luck is good? You better be.' _Destiny growled.

Anyway…without Destiny or me breaking the 4th wall.

-I was in the elevator that had Kat in it. We reached the top floor and as Kat was about to sprint out after DJ and the rest of the NOBLES, I stopped her by placing my arm out. The sprint was so powerful that she was knocked back, her shields flaring. She turned to look at me. "What the hell did you do that for?!" She shouted angrily.

"I did it so you wouldn't be shot by a Jackal wielding a rifle! Now stop and shut up." I retorted, my voice dangerously low, teeth gritted. As if to prove my point, a Phantom flew over the open space where the hall was. I threw a Hologram out and it got shot from a type of rifle, as predicted. "You see, Kat? That could have been you. Actually, in another dimension, where I'm not, you get shot and die." I said happily. Kat looked at me funnily, which was weird because she had her helmet on.

"How'd you know that?" She asked suspiciously. I tapped my visor and a red light could be seen through my armour. I turned to look at her with it and saw through her armour. For all you pervs out there, I do NOT mean like _THAT_ way. (By reading that line you have all become pervs if you get it. :D You're welcome. XD)

"Promethean vision. Let's me see through solid things. Sorta like X-ray goggles. If you have a book, it may help you find Wally." I giggled back to Kat. "You want it?" I asked.

The other NOBLES were waiting for us. I shouted 'RAWR' to Kat then sprinted to the other side. Kat followed and we soon made it out of the building. We got into my Phantom, the other three NOBLES hesitating, and took off. Next stop…wherever I need to go.

Kat was saved. Level mission accomplished. NOBLES saved thus far: Jorge, Kat.

**NONE! Urm…I mean DONE! I **_**had**_** to put some Halo 4 things in. It's true, my Suppressor and Light rifle are my main slayer weapons. Have you guys checked out the 'FLOOD' game type? It just blew my mind. I'm cereal. You want a bloody piece?**

**Destiny: Were we REALLY breaking the 4****th**** wall?**

**Shark: Maybe. Also, THE CAKE IS **_**NOT**_** A LIE!**

**Destiny: You've watched to many game glitches on YouTube again, haven't you?**

**Shark: Yes, I'm guilty of that. It's 3:50 in the morning and I have to go to the bathroom. HAPPY NEW YEARS! Buh-bye.**


	8. Secret? LOL Not anymore! Part 1

**Shark: _ Dammit. 'The Package' is up next. I'm going to have to play it again. UGH! ^_^ At least there's only two missions after this one. Then it goes to…HALO 3! Then Halo 4! BOOYEA! Johnson dying? Cortana disappearing? Nup. :D**

***growls at computer* Why are you so slow!? First I get injured while playing sport—had to go to the doctors and get an X-ray BTW—now this? WHAT SHIT IS WRONG WITH YOU?**

**Destiny: Sorry 'bout that people. She's cranky at the moment.*Sees Shark about to smash her computer with a hammer* PUT THAT DOWN! THE COMPUTER IS YOUR FRIEND!**

**Shark: *Puts down the hammer and apologises to a very scared computer* Sorry, now. I was playing Futsal and was goalie. I was kicking the ball away when I my left foot rolled over the top of it too far and fell on my spine—near where your bottom is. It hurts to walk, run, lie on my back, sit, bend down—basically, it hurts EVERYWHERE!**

**Destiny: Damn, you could have gotten money for that accident if you had gone to the sick bay.**

**Shark: *Cries* I KNOW! Mum said that is what I should have done…*switches from sad to happy* But I've got a new game! PORTAL: STILL ALIVE.**

**Destiny: Well, the doc said your back was skewered, probably from birth, she said. So…let's go!**

I placed my Phantom down on the rocks near a rugged looking building. It was hard trying to find a parking space since the Phantom is so goddamn huge. Not a problem though. Since it was invisible no covvies could see it. As I parked it Six, DJ and me got out. I got off the controls and ran through the interior of the ship and went out through the vehicle depot and ran to catch up with the boys.

"So, what do we have to do?" I asked DJ. I reloaded my Light rifle. I had a feeling I need to scope a few baddies. Oh, wait, _I've been here before!_

"Well, first we have to scan the area, then rush to the building to pick off as many covenant as possible. SkyStar, how many covenant are there?" He asked level headed. Wow, I never would have had the steadiness to do that, but DJ is taking charge. I'd probably blow someone or something up immediately. Just so you know, I love explosives…keep me away from them. Also, anything with fire? Keep me away from that as well.

I turned on the vision and kept it on until it scanned the area. "Well, I can see two grunts on ghosts, two Shade Turrets with grunts manning them, a heap of grunts with Fuel Rod Cannons and in the deployable lookout tower there is a Jackal that has a Focus Rifle. The building has an entrance at the back. Don't get shot by any and go for the head with your DMR if you have one. In your case, a Sniper." I replied turning the vision off.

"Wow, that ability might be useful later on." Six said genuinely. He loaded his DMR and looked through the scope. He was too far away; the shot would just alert the enemy.

"You can't hit anything like that, Six." I scoffed. "You'll need to get to the building... It has good vantage points. Just don't let the ghosts see you. You'd probably be dead within 30 seconds." I then looked away and said to myself, "_I can't have you die early."_

"Well then, what are we waiting for? Let's go!" DJ said happily. He was jittering around a bit. He hadn't done that before…is he hiding something that makes him excited? Nah, I'm not going in onto it. All that seriousness gone. So…shall we run?

"Should we go now? Those covvies won't kill themselves." I said getting ready to sprint and get to the best vantage point.

"Yes, I believe so. Now…GO!" Six said loudly. We all sprinted; I obviously got to the top first, even though it wasn't a race. With my Light Rifle I was sniping the grunts, the orange beam shooting out almost in an erratic fashion. DJ had his Sniper and although I got at least half my shots, DJ got almost 80%, but Six seemed to be getting at least 70%. Catching up to DJ was he?

Before I knew it, the covenant were all dead. We advanced to the narrow pass with the AA guns ahead and to Six's surprise a Tank aka Scorpion was there. I smiled. Being in a Tank was like having heaps of unlimited explosives. Two turrets (very rare) were situated near the front, side by side. How and why? My guess is Destiny.

"_Naw, how'd you guess? Was it THAT obvious?" _Destiny asked with a giggle.

"Yes Destiny, it was." I said out loud. Six and DJ gave me strange looks. "Erm…just…uh, talking to myself." I hastily explained. DJ cocked his head to the side while Six shrugged and jumped in the turret. DJ jumped in the other one, leaving me the big ass gun, aka the 'main' one…remember how I told you to keep me AWAY from explosives? Yea, this was why. Me and things that explode don't mix.

"_Hell yea! Also, this Tank has double main shooters so have fun." _Destiny said happily and I was too happy to comply. Basically, those AA guns? They never stood a chance. I shot four shots out at the turret 'A' as it was labelled on our HUD. It shut itself down and stopped firing. It came with an explosion, which I 'whooped' at. _"An 'upgrade' had been added. Have fun using fire rockets. Yes, rockets with fire on them."_ Destiny laughed. I went from smiling to laughing like a maniac. Fire? Explosions? Didn't I tell people to keep them AWAY from me? Oh, well. Cackling like a witch? Here we go!

"EEEEHEHEHEHEHEHEHEHHEHHEEHEH EHEHEHEHHEHEHHHEHEHEHEHH FIRE! FIRE! FIRE! EXLOSIONS! EXPLOSIONS! BLOWING THINGS UP! EEEEEEEEHEHEHEHEHHEEHEHEHEHE HEHHEEH!"

I just then realised my communication link was up. Damn. You. Destiny. _"You're welcome."_ She whispered, keeping in the giggles.

"Sky…star? Are you…ok? Is there…something wrong?" Six asked cautiously.

"Why did you do that? Through our link too. Thanks, I think my eardrums were blasted." DJ said sarcastically. Ok, I KNOW I laughed like that but…no, there's no excuse.

"I…I'm sorry guys. It's just, Destiny made the Scorpion have two missiles and…well, they also have fire on them. You need to keep them away from me but Destiny…she also put the comm. link up." I said solemnly, lowering my head and stopping the Scorpion. Turret 'B' was still firing.

"Who's Destiny?" Six and DJ asked.

"Umm." I smirked, keeping my thoughts blank so Destiny couldn't see anything. I put my helmet sensitivity up.

"_Yo, Sky, why the hell can't I see anything? Are you blanking your mind?!" _Destiny asked. When she got no answer she continued._ "STOP IT AND ANSWER ME! This room is too white!"_

"Hahahaha. Oh Dessssssstinnnnnnnnnnnyyyyyy yyyy you fell into my trap!" I full out laughed.

"_What trap? What did you do? Nothing appears to be…oh. OH! Well, I guess you got your ice cream, aka revenge. Well, this is going to be fun." _Destiny sighed.

"Who was that?!" Six asked quickly. Want to what I did? Well, turned my sensitivity up, so even Destiny's voice INSIDE my head could be heard.

"Ok…so who is this 'Destiny'? Is it the voice we heard?" DJ asked cautiously.

"Yep! Also, you want to know how I get stuff from seemingly nowhere? Yea, Destiny does that. Destiny is also the one who works with Fate, Space, Time and Luck. They all control what you think the control. I guess you could say, as a 'sorry' for dragging me here and stuff she lets me have what I want." I replied happily until I realised what I just said. I started to shake.

"Destiny giving you stuff? Also being an entity that controls it? Fine. Destiny dragging you here? …What is that about?" DJ asked confused.

"_Oh great, you JUST did that. You. Blew. Your. Cover." _Destiny said smugly, HER turn for some revenge.

Oh hell no, the sensitivity is still up. Turret 'B' was forgotten. I was panicking, I BLEW MY COVER!

**Shark: Oh dear, seems Sky has got herself into trouble.**

**Destiny: My time to shine! But…what is this? A birthday special?**

**Shark: Oh…yes and no. No, because this is long overdue. School is getting harder people! Yes, because I will raid EB games tomorrow as well and pick up…PORTAL 2! YEA! *cough cough* forgive me, I am ecstatic.**

**Destiny: And with that, we give you this muddled up chapter! See ya soon for part two!**


End file.
